The End of Paradise
by Codywolf
Summary: What I think happens after the season finale. May/may not be true. It all started with a call and a little girl's screams. Now, one of Five-0 is fighting for their life against a mysterious yet possibly familar foe.
1. Chapter 1

Danny sat in his office, the last one left for the day. It was about a few weeks after he had gotten poisoned and he still felt like shit. He was doing better, but he still caught the glances from his teammates, telling him he still didn't look so hot. It was a Friday; his Friday with Grace, but thanks to Wo Fat and Steve McGarrett, there was tons of paper work to do. Yes, Wo Fat was gone now, not dead but taken care of, but that didn't change the fact that Steve had gone out on the lam alone, which meant paperwork. And who always got stuck with paperwork? Danny did. So, Steve was currently picking up Grace and stuff for a barbeque at his place later while Kono and Chin got the house ready. Danny was just finishing up a few last details for Steve before heading out. He gave the report one last glance over before standing. All he had to do was put it on Steve's desk and he was done for three days. Three glorious Grace filled days while Step-Stan and Rachel finished up their divorce. Danny smiled as he moved into Steve's office. Could life get any better? He had a great team, his little girl absolutely adored him and he was getting his wife back.

At that moment, his cell rang. Danny sighed as he set the report on Steve's desk with one hand while pulling his phone out with the other. Probably Steve asking for what kind've beer he wanted, obviously forgetting that having Grace for a weekend meant no drinking. He pressed it to his ear, "No, Steve, I don't want."

"I'm not Steve, haole," a cold, oddly familiar voice filled his ear. "But I know where he is."

"Who are you?" Danny tensed before moving to the smart table, starting to triangulate the call out of habit.

"Why should I tell a mainlander like you? Think you're special cause you took down Wo Fat? You haven't done nothing yet," the man hissed. "Such a pretty little girl you have."

Danny's heart skipped a beat, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just admiring some of the finer tourist attractions of the island, Detective," now he sounded like he was laughing. "There's about to be a little incident at the grocery store, I'm afraid."

"Don't touch my daughter or I will," Danny was cut off as gunfire filled his ear. "No!"

Grace's screams echoed around him as he raced through the Palace, ignoring all rational thought. Grace was in trouble, possibly hurt. His little baby girl. The last thing he heard was Steve's voice yelling for help before the call was cut. Behind him, the smart board locked on a location…just outside the Palace.

* * *

><p>Steve causually strolled out of the grocery store, bags in hand as Grace walked beside him, licking a very large ice cream cone, "Now, no telling Danny I got you that."<p>

"Of course, Uncle Steve!" Grace giggled, ice cream dribbling down her chin. Steve smiled down at her before looking towards his truck. A flash of light caught his eye and he scooped up Grace and lunged behind a nearby minivan just as someone opened fire on him. Grace's screams filled his ears, clinging to him tightly as ice cream was squished between them. She was crying for Danny, shaking badly. At Danny's name, Steve gripped Grace tighter and started shouting for help. He could not abandon Grace right now, not with Danny as her father.

"Some one, call HPD!" Steve yelled as the gunfire continued. It seemed to last forever before all went silent for about five seconds before police sirens filled the air. Steve didn't move, just held the shaking little girl, knowing she was the most important thing right now. Danny was just finally getting everything back. He was not going to let Grace get hurt now. He had to protect his partner.

"Steve?" Kono's soft voice pulled Steve out of his zone and he looked up to see the rookie as well as Chin standing over him, looking worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Steve sighed, relaxing a bit. "How long?"

"Not long. We were on our way over cause you were our of matches," Chin knelt next to him, gently prying Grace away. "You should probably call Danny."

"Yeah. Shit, I just ruined his weekend," Steve ran a hand through his hair as he pulled out his cell, his hands shaking. He his first speed dial and waited all of two seconds before Danny's paniced voice filled his ear.

_"Steve? Is this you? Where is Grace? Are you two hurt? What happened?"_

"Danny, calm down, we're fine," Steve frowned. "Is everything alright? What's happening there?"

_"Nothing….just… I got a call and I heard you guys getting attacked,"_ Steve heard Danny let out a huge breath of air. _"Are you sure you two are okay?"_

"Yeah, fine. HPD is here as well as Kono and Chin. Where are you? Who called?" Steve stood, glancing at the others. They looked worried as well.

_"I'm by my car. I'll be there in,"_ Danny's voice was replaced by three rifle shots.

"Danny!" Steve yelled into his phone, clutching it like a lifeline. On the other end, all he heard was distant yells of shooter. Nothing from his partner.

* * *

><p>Danny raced out of the Palace, cursing his knee while making a beeline for his car. His partner and child were in trouble and he wasn't already there. As he was reaching his car, his phone rang. He looked at it to see Steve's number. Steve was calling him. That meant Steve was alive. He quickly answered, " Steve? Is this you? Where is Grace? What happened?"<p>

_"Danny, calm down, we're fine. Is everything alright? What's happening there?" _Danny had never been so happy to hear his partner's voice. He didn't care that Steve wasn't telling him that he and his daughter had just been shot at. It was alright.

"I'm by my car. I'll be there in, " Danny was about to say ten minutes, but something white hot burned through his chest, right through his right shoulder. He felt him self falling as two more bullets crashed into his chest. He heard Steve yelling at him over his cell phone, but something was wrong. Everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's cry of _Danny! _brought Kono's attention back on her boss. She turned to him, worry nawing at her gut as she took in his pale face and the death grip on his phone. She quickly moved to his side, "Boss?"

"Danny...someone shot Danny, "Steve was having trouble breathing. Panic attack. Wait? Did he say Danny was shot?

"Where?" Kono felt her knees turn to jello. She thought things were getting better, that they had all gotten over the sarin scare, but no. Most of the time Danny was father figure of the group, always knowing where to find any one of them after a hard case. He always knew what to do and what to say at the right moment, but seeing him struggle to breath and then start to convulse...she hadn't known what to do. None of them had.

"By...by his car," Steve was trying to collect himself. "We need to get there. We need to be with him."

"Kamekona has Grace," Chin rested a hand on Steve's shoulder, remaining strong for all of them. He looked shaken, but he was keeping himself together for all of them, reminding them that their friend needed them. "It's all over the CB. He's being rushed to Queens. Jameson just called me as well and said that her best surgeons are already on their way to help."

"We need to...look over the crime scene, "Steve stood, slipping his cell into his pocket. He could see Grace not too far away, looking shaken but safe, holding Kamekona's hand as he led her towards his jeep. "How did he get here to fast?"

"Coconut wire," Chin frowned. "He heard that some guys were going to shoot up a grocery store and figured he could get us some info on it that HPD couldn't since he figured we would get the case."

"I'm gonna owe him," Steve took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He hadn't been able to save his dad, but he could save Danny. That was all that mattered. "Kono, stay here and cordinate with HPD here. When that's done, take Kamekona and Grace to my place till I call. Chin, you go to the Palace and coordinate there. When you're done there."

"You're place, I got it, boss," Chin gave a small grin, throwing Steve his keys. "I'll take Kono's car. You get to the hospital. Keep us updated."

"As soon as I know, you'll know," Steve nodded his thanks as Chin moved off. He was about to go when Kono took his arm.

"I'll call Rachel," her voice was soft, concerned. "You gonna be alright, Steve?"

Steve looked down at the rookie," Rachel...I totally forgot."

"Don't worry. I'll call her and meet her at the airport. Get going, Danny needs you, "Kono smiled, pushing him away. "Be safe, okay?"

"Vest is going to be on at all times," Steve resisted the urge to say _just as Danny ordered. _Kono nodded her understanding at the unspoken line.

"Same here. Go," Kono watched her boss race off to Chin's motorcycle. Thoughts raced through her head. What was happening here?

* * *

><p>Steve paced his private waiting room, away from other people he could possible harm in his crazy race around the room. As soon as he had arrived, exactly thirty minutes ago, he'd been rushed into here. A nurse had been waiting to inform him that Danny had been rushed into surgery as soon as he had arrived. He had been shot three times, once through the right shoudler, once through his left shoulder, and once through the middle of his abdomen. Some how, Danny had survived and had woken up for a short time. He kept mumbling something about losing Grace. Now, Steve was alone, waiting for someone, anyone to call or come through the doors. Anyone.<p>

At that moment, his phone rang. It was Chin's ringtone. Danny had stolen all their phones at some point and had given all of them personal ringtones. Steve quickly answered," Yeah?"

_"Steve, you won't believe how determined Danny can be, "_Chin sounded like he was in the office.

"You already done at the car?" Steve continued to pace.

_"No, HPD has that. I decided to trace Danny's movements. He got the call somewhere between your office and his. He got the report on your desk and then started to triangulate the call. I'm guessing he didn't stay to find out where it came from."_

"Why do you say that?" Steve paused in his pacing.

_"Because the call came from a building across from the Palace. The guy who shot Danny was watching his every move. Who knows how long Danny's been being watched."_

"If Danny was being watched, so were we," Steve gasped.

_"I already called Kono. She took some HPD back to your place with her and the others to watch the perimeter. There's more, though, "_Chin hesitated. _"Danny came to as they were loading him into the ambulance. He wrote something on his shirt."_

"What, Chin?" Steve growled.

_"Matt."_

* * *

><p>He couldn't see anything but darkness. His hands and feet were bond and his mouth was gaged. He was covered in bruises and blood, he could tell cause he felt them. He heard someone enter his room and the blindfold was removed from his eyes. He was momentarily blinded as a cold voice filled the room, "I told you if you didn't do what I told you to do, you would get hurt. That didn't scare you, though, so I threatened your family and you didn't believe. Now you're going to pay for it and maybe you'll reconsider my offer."<p>

He looked up to see an image on a tv of his brother standing beside his silver Camero, phone to his ear. He was panicing, fumbling with his keys before a gun shot rang out. His right shoulder jerked back before another shot rang out, slamming his left shoulder against the car. One final shot rang out and blood appeared on his shirt around his abdomen. He slumped to the ground, limp.

"No!" Matt gasped out as he watched people rushed to Danny as more and more blood pooled around him. This was all his fault!

"Now, either you do what I say or his darling little girl ends up just like her daddy," the man behind the tv laughed before stepping out. "You and your brother ruined me and now I'm going to ruin you."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Matt."_

Steve couldn't get Chin's voice out of his head as he paced the waiting room, which was now a whole lot fuller than it was before. Matt, Danny's little brother. The man that had nearly ruined his partner. The man that had just nearly killed his partner. He ignored the concerned looks from Rachel and Kono as he continued to pace. Chin ignored all of them, going over all the info he could find while Grace slept in her mother's lap. Danny shouldn't be in an operating room right now. He should be out looking for houses with Rachel or looking up baby names. So much had happened since they had taken down Wo Fat, so much, but nothing bad up til now. This was bad. This was worse than him breaking into the governor's mansion and then getting blamed for her death. This was worse than he and Kono getting locked up. This was worse than Danny going it alone to clear all their names. You see, Danny hadn't gotten too badly hurt and none of them had known that their by-the-book Danno had gotten his ex pregnant or that he would go all Batman on them. That had been the last time they had talked about Matt.

_*A few weeks earlier*_

_Steve let the sun soak into his skin. It felt like ages since he had felt the sun on his skin. In reality had been about a week and a half, but still. It had been a long time._

_"Feel good, boss?" Chin's amused voice came from behind him and he turned to look at the other two Five-O members present. Kono was in the same boat as him, having been locked up for a week and a half as well. Chin had been busting his butt in HPD to find the leak that had framed Steve while also clearing Kono's name. Thanks to some help from Duke and Ben, he had succeed. Which was why Steve now stood outside the courthouse, enjoying the sun._

_"So good. Something is missing, though," Steve knew by the looks on his friends faces they knew what he was talking about. No one had heard from or seen Danny since that night at the Governor's. The most worrying part had been the call from Rachel asking why her ex-husband had not met her at the airport. When Chin had asked why Danny was meeting her at the airport, she had hung up. Something was going on._

_"Steve!" A little girl's squeal filled the air as a little blur attached itself to Steve's leg. "You're free!"_

_"That I am, kiddo," Steve smiled, scooping her up. "So is Kono."_

_"I know," Grace smiled. "Mommy's lawyer was helping Uncle Chin!"_

_"Really?" Steve turned to the woman in question. "Danny ask?"_

_"No, "Rachel looked away. "Danny hasn't spoken to me since I last called him before you got arrested."_

_"We'll find him. I promise," Steve squeezed her hand. At that moment, a squeal of tires ruined the peaceful moment on the stairs as a silver Camero pulled up on the bottom two steps of the stairs. Chin glanced at Ben and Duke, who stood not too far away. They nodded and slowly moved towards the car. Or at least, what was left of it. The back bumper was falling off, the passenger door was gone and bullet holes riddled the side of the car. Steve handed Grace to Rachel as Chin and Kono moved to help cover the group as the driver's door was thrown open._

_"Duke! Stop the trial!" A banged up Daniel Williams pretty much crawled out of his car. He had a nice black eye on his right side, his once nice clothes were rumpled. His left sleeve was missing, used to bandage a wound on his arm. He leaned heavily on the car as he limped around to the trunk. "I've got a witness!"_

_"Danny?" Steve ran down the stairs. "Are you alright, brah?"_

_"Yeah, babe. Just fine, "Danny looked up as he struggled with the key for the trunk before doing a double take. "Steve? What are you doing out?"_

_"Chin and Rachel's lawyer broke me and Kono out. What have you been doing?" Steve ran a critical eye over his partner. He'd messed up his knee again, Steve was sure of it. "Please tell me you didn't pull a me."_

_"Wait, you waited for actual police work?" Danny's mouth fell open and he slumped against the car. "Did I die? Cause this would explain everything?"_

_At that moment, something kicked the trunk from the inside. Steve's eyebrows shot up, "Danny?"_

_"Oh, yeah, "Danny fumbled for a moment before getting the trunk open. "I guess this can count as a Happy-to-see-you-free gift."_

_Looking up at them, hogtied and gag in his mouth was none other than Wo Fat, looking pissed beyond all belief. Steve wrapped an arm around his partner, more supporting him as he caught Danny's legs shake, "You have some explaining, Danno.'_

_"I know, "Danny sighed. "Can we do it at the hospital, though?"_

_"No problem," Steve just smiled. "Just like with Matt, I can wait."  
><em>

*Present time*

Danny had pulled a SuperSeal that time and it had surprised everyone, but they hadn't been as surprised as Danny when Rachel had told them that she and Grace were going to stay on the island. Danny had had a new spring in his step since then. Why would Matt ruin that? What had Matt done this time to get his brother and his family involved? Who else was in danger?

Those thoughts were cut short as the doors finally opened and a ruffled looking doctor stumbled in. He glanced at Steve, exhausted. Steve gestured to a chair before sitting next to the doctor, "Doc?"

"I'm Doctor Bergman, "the man started as the others moved closer. "Commander..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander," Bergman didn't know where to start. "We lost him once on the table, but he came back stronger than ever. You're friend is a fighter."

"He has a lot to come back to," Steve glanced at Rachel. He knew that she and Danny were hiding something, but not quite sure what. "How is he now?"

"We have him hooked up to a lot of machine's," Bergman frowned at the funny looks given to him. "I was told to dumb it down by Detective Williams. Too watered down?"

"Yeah, "Steve chuckled. "Just a little."

"Sorry. Anyway, all the bullets were through and through, which possible save the Dectective's life. The one to abdomen did the most damage. We patched up the hole in his stomach and we're watching his spine for anymore damage. Nothing so far, but the bullet was just too close too brush the possiblity aside. The bullets to his shoulders tore through muscle, but were no where near anything vital. He should make a full recovery with minimal complications. You're friend was lucky, Commander. Very lucky, "Bergman watched the reaction of the people around him. "I've already talked to the hospital security and we have the Detective's wing on lock down and empty. If a few of would like to stay in any of the rooms, you are welcome to it."

"Why?" Chin frowned. "Did something happen?"

"I recieved a call from HPD just before I came out here. From the info they gave me and what I saw on the table, someone is trying very hard to hurt your friend, "Bergman handed Steve a letter. "A nurse found it in the lobby. It's been cleared, so you can open it. Just don't be surprised by what you see."

Steve frowned, slowly opening the envelope. Inside was a single picture and he quickly slipped it back inside before anyone else could see it. He passed it to Chin,"Go back to the Palace and run it for prints."

"What is it, Steven?" Rachel watched Chin leave.

"Matt," Steve sighed, his body indictating that it was not something any of them needed to see at the moment. How was he going to tell Danny that his brother was currently being held by some madman and being tortured? He didn't know, but Danny was never going to be allowed to see the picture of Matt tied to a chain, gaged by a dirty rag, beaten black and blue. No, that picture was going to accidently be destroyed as soon as the case was finished.

"Are any of you staying? "Bergman stood, understanding that the picture in the envelope was important.

"All of us are. Danny needs to be protected at all times, "Steve stood. "Kono, set up a room for us to work in. I'll get Rachel and Grace settled in Dannys' room."

"This way, "Bergman nodded as he headed back through the doors. Steve had Rachel and Grace go in front, making sure Kono had Kamekona before following. The doctor led them to a room with no windows. It was dark inside except for the light cast by the screens circled around the lone figure in the bed. Steve knew he could never get used to a silent and still Danny. It just wasn't possible. With out his trap flying or his hands flailing, Danny wasn't Danny.

"Mommy, is Danno going to wake soon?" Grace's small voice broke the silence.

"Yes, dear. He just needs to sleep to get better," Rachel moved herself and Grace to the nearby couch.

"Like when I'm sick?"Grace frowned.

"Yes, dear. Just like when you're sick, "Rachel was struggling to hold back tears. Steve moved to her side.

"Rach, he's going to be fine, "Steve rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's just...we were going to move in to our new house this weekend and he was going to paint the bady's room. He was looking forward to it. Now..." Rachel looked away as Grace moved away from them, sitting in a chair next to her father.

"Baby?" Steve frowned, his eyes dropping to Rachel's slightly plump midsection. "Oh..."

"Yeah, "Rachel quickly wiped her eyes. "I know he hasn't told any of you, but it's getting harder to hid."

"How far along are you?" Steve was starting to feel very awkward.

"Six months or so. Danny was going to tell all of you tonight at the cook out, but it might be a while before he's saying anything, "Rachel's eyes fell on her broken husband. "I'm not leaving him this time. We both made promises and I'm keeping my end up. It's his turn now."

"He'll wake up, Rach, "Steve wrapped an arm around her as he took in his partner. He could see the bandages sticking out from under the white blanket. Danny actually had a tan now, but it was pale now compared to it's usual orange brown color. Yes, his partner was a fighter. He fought to keep Grace, he fought with Steve all the time, he fought to get Rachel back. Now, he would fight to get back to them. "He won't leave any of us behind."

* * *

><p>"I won't do it!" Matt cried out as the whip cracked one more time. The figure holding it smirked. He was close to breaking the younger man, he could taste it. Soon, oh so soon, Daniel Williams would be paying for putting him in jail. Oh so soon, Daniel Williams would be dead and the last thing he would see would be the bodies of his wife, daughter, and brother being mutialated by his men.<p>

"You will, Matthew, you most certianly will, "Ben Connors stepped out of the shadows. "And then you'll watch your brother scream for mercy as you, his wife and his daughter suffer. It's just one little phone call. Not that hard."

"NO! "Matt screamed again as the whip cracked once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve," someone was calling for him. Steve groaned and tried to roll away. He didn't want to get up right now. Suddenly there was nothing beneath him and he was hitting something hard and unforgiving. A steady beeping noise reached his ears as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. "Steve?"

Steve lifted his head off the tile floor he was currently sprawled upon and looked up as the beeping started to increase. Blue, exhausted, painfilled, confused eyes looked down at him ,"Steve?"

"Danno!" Steve gasped was immediatly on his feet and next to his friend as the man tried to get up. "Easy, Danno, you're safe."

"Steve," the beeping slowed down a little as Danny looked over his partner. "You look...like s-shit...warmed over."

The slur in Danny's speech worried Steve a little as he pressed the call button by Danny's bed," Look who's talking. You do realise you got shot?"

Danny paled, "Grace?"

"She's fine, "Steve glanced over at the sleeping girls on the couch. Rachel had Grace snuggled into her lap while Kono covered the floor. "We're all fine...except you."

"Matt?" fear now appeared in Danny's eyes as his heart raced again.

"Danny, calm down. We're looking for him. Doc says you aren't ready for that kind've stress yet, okay? We'll find him and you will heal, "Steve placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Ben...Ben C-conners," Danny's eyes started to slip shut as a nurse and Bergman rushed in.

"Who, Danny? Who?" Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder, but the man was once again out cold. It had been two days since Danny had come out of surgery and this was the first time he had woken. Only Danny would wake up for the first time and have a lead none of them could find. Steve glanced at Bergman, "Tell me he'll be okay?"

"He's doing just fine, Steve. Give him some more time. This has taken a lot out of him. Go, follow up on your lead, "Bergman shooed him out. "I'll let Kono know where you went."

"Thanks, Doc, "Steve sighed before rushing out of the room, quickly dialing Chin. "I've got something."

* * *

><p>"What have you got, Cuz?" Kono raced into the bullpen, ignoring the concerned looks of her coworkers as she leaned against the smart table.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Steve frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, Bergman said I needed to leave since he needed to do tests and Rachel was up to watch Danny, plus Duke and Ben are continuely pacing the hallway. Danny also told me to come help you guys and you know I can't refuse him when he uses his puppy dog eyes!" Kono looked over the table. "What have you got?"

"Danny was awake again?" Steve sounded releaved and looked like ten years had been returned to him.

"Yeah, for a few minutes. Asked why I was still around, "Kono shrugged. "Again, what have you got?"

"Oh, yeah, "Chin shook himself, also releaved that Jersey had woken up again. "Well, Ben Conners used to be part of the Mofia in Jersey and Danny took him down a couple years ago, when he was still married to Rachel. "

"So the guy comes all the way to Hawaii because Danny locked him up?" Kono frowned. "That seems a little drastic."

"Actually, it gets worse, "Steve sighed. "Conners was brought down by his brother, Danny, and Matt. Danny had been undercover and was close to getting Conners, but he and his partner, Phil Conners, didn't have enough evidence, so Matt went in to help. Against Danny's wishes, mind you. That's when things went south for Matt."

"It still seems kinda drastic, "Kono looked at them.

"Not as drastic as we were thinking a few minutes ago, "Chin took a deep breath. "Before Danny took Conners down, Conners was in charge of a very large drug ring and fight club, but wanted to go to the next level. Prove he was worth the Mofia's time. So, he made a couple deals with the Yakuza, getting them set up in Jersey, or at least started. Made Conners a lower mob boss. Conners contact for the Yakuza was Wo Fat."

"Oh, god, "Kono's hand flew to her mouth. "You don't think..."

"We're sure of it. Wo Fat is pissed and he only has a few weeks left," Steve's frown deepened. "He probably is paying for Conners to be doing this. Getting in one last laugh."

"Steve and I were just on our way to get you so Steve didn't have to go interogate Wo Fat," Chin patted Steve's back. "Tell Danny hi for me."

"Will do, "Steve nodded. "If I find anything, I'll call you."

"Danny would be so proud of you!" Kono gave Steve a quick hug before following Chin out. Steve smiled, turning back to the smart table. "Let's see where you've been, Conners."

* * *

><p>"There on to you, Ben," Wo Fat watched the guards around him. "Make quick work of this."<p>

_"Don't worry, buddy, I've got Williams right where I want him," _Ben Conners laughed coldly from his side of the phone.

"I didn't hire you to finish off Williams. I hired you to finish off Five-O, "Wo Fat growled.

_"Change of plans, bossman. You see, I'm the freeman here, not you. I'll be making the orders here. So if Five-O is still out there but Williams is finished, both of them, then you can go ahead and face deathrow like the basterd you are," _Conners voice took on an icey quality. _"Don't slip in the shower."_

"Conners!" Wo Fat hissed, but the line went dead. He slammed it back down into the holder, furious. No one turned on Wo Fat, no one.

"Mr. Fat, " one of the guards sneered. "You have a vistor. Looks like Five-O isn't done with you yet."

Wo Fat felt his heart actually fall. Had someone actually gotten the best of him...someone other than Daniel Williams and Steve McGarrett.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is my favorite Navy Seal and his pet Detective?" Wo Fat sneered as Chin and Kono moved into the room. He was chained to the chair hands, feet and waist.

"Preoccupied. We figure you have something to do with it," Chin sat down in the chair, his face stoney as Kono took a spot by the door.

"And if I do?" Wo Fat examined his nails.

"We could push up the execution date for you, make it quicker," Chin slid a picture across the table. "You know him?"

"Ben Conners,"Wo Fat didn't even look up. "I hired him to kill all of you."

"And why are you turning him over?" Chin frowned deeply.

"He's decided none of you are worth the bullet but your friend, Daniel Williams. I don't appreciate people turning on me," Wo Fat looked up at Chin. "I do have some honor."

"Where can we find Conners?" Chin leaned forward, watching Wo Fat intently.

"He's leasing a warehouse on the docks by Pearl Harbor. You'll find him there," Wo Fat sat back. "As for Matthew...welll, who knows where he'll be."

"Now why do you say that?" Kono growled, stepping forward.

"I understand Daniel's brother is in a spot of trouble. It could get worse if, oh let's say, he's found in the company of some of my men, willingly aiding them in a plan to break me out," Wo Fat shrugged.

"I wouldn't push it,"Chin growled, standing. Yes, Danny's brother was bad, but Danny still cared about him. If anything happened, Danny would get he blame because his family knew it was his fault that Matt had gotten into trouble in the first place.

"But, it he's found in the company of some of my men, being beaten," Wo Fat shrugged. "You could spin it that Matthew was being forced to help my men and then possible the others who Matthew has dealt with."

"What do you have in mind?" Chin did not like where this was going.

"All I want is Conners to end up here. Nothing more will happen that concerns you," Wo Fat smiled. Chin knew what he was implying and he didn't care.

"He's a high risk criminal. Until NJPD come pick him up, he'll be locked up here," Chin growled. "Let's go, Kono."

"Thank you, Detectives," Wo Fat smiled as a guard moved into the room, Kono and Chin disappearing. "I would like to use a phone, please."

* * *

><p>Steve was watching Spongebod with Grace, Rachel sitting next to Danny's bed, massaging his limp hand when Steve's phone went on. Steve pulled it out of his pocket to see Chin's face. He quickly answered,"What have you got?"<p>

"Wo Fat gave us a few addresses. We have Matt and he's being transported to Queens right now. Conners was suppose to be at a warehouse but it looks like he slipped Wo Fat's guys. He's not around here, Steve. Kono's trying to trace a cell, but so far nothing," Chin was breathless.

"Wait, did Wo Fat lie about Conners' location or did he slip?" Steve frowned, handing Grace to Rachel as he stood.

"He slipped. All of Wo Fat's guys are out cold. HPD is booking them now," Chin sighed. "We'll be at the hospital in five, Steve."

"How about now?" Steve growled as he heard gunshots in the hall. "I think I found Conners!"

"Steve, be careful!" Chin yelled before Steve hung up. He turned to Rachel,"Stay in here, okay?"

Rachel nodded, holding Grace close to her. Steve glanced at his partner. Still out cold. Lucky guy. Steve raced out into the hall, pulling his gun out as he went. He shut the door firmly behind him, listening for any sound in the silence that now filled the empty hall. Nothing, no footsteps, no gunshots, nothing.

"Ben? Duke?" Steve slowly moved forward, gun up and ready. "Guys, you alright?"

"Steve?" Duke's voice finally broke the silence. "We're in here. Ben's been shot, but we got Conners!"

Steve entered the room, gun up and ready for anything. Duke was handcuffing Conners, who had a gunshot through his right shoulder. Ben lay nearby, applying pressure to his leg. He looked up at Steve, smiling sheepishly,"I didn't think he would be that fast."

"You alright?" Steve knelt next to him, gently pulling his hands away to look at the wound. A clean through-and-through, good.

"Hurts alittle, but Doc will fix me right up," Ben shrugged. "I'm better off than Conners is."

"Let me GO!" Conners hissed as Duke roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Not in a million years," Duke hissed, passing him off to Steve as Bergman raced into the room.

"I heard gunshots over the radio. Everyone alright?" Bergman asked as he set upon Ben, quickly cutting away his pants leg.

"Everyone but Ben," Steve smiled evilly at Conners. "I hope you like orange, Conners, cause its gonna be your new best friend."

"I love orange," Conners smiled right back as a scream filled the air, followed by another gunshot. "And I didn't come alone."

"Danny!" Steve gasped, shoving Conners back at Duke before racing down the hall towards the wide open doorway at the end of the hall. He could see the TV was still on, Spongebob doing some sort of dance before a figure moved into the doorway, gun pointed at Steve's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve waited for the sound of a gun shot, for that final flash of pain as he came to a stop, but it never happened. The figure in the doorway slumped against the doorframe, dropping the gun,"Steve...you alright?"

"Danno?" Steve's eyes grew wide before he raced forward, catching his partner before the man hit the floor. Danny was deathly pale and shaking, but his eyes were set.

"I asked a question, McGarrett," Danny growled as Steve easily scooped him up and moved into the room taking stock of the destruction. One man lay on the floor, a pool of blood around his head. Rachel and Grace were huddled behind the couch, Rachel's hands cupped around Grace's ears.

"I'm fine, you're not,"Steve carefully placed Danny back in his bed, reattaching what he could. "Are you crazy or something, haole? You do understand that guy was going to kill you? And where did you get the gun? I know I didn't leave one here and last I checked you were out cold!"

"Done, Steve?" Danny smiled weakly up at him. Steve paused, looking Danny over. The guy was whiter than white and had a couple bullet holes in him, but that didn't stop him from doing his duty.

"For now," Steve sighed, looking up as Rachel climbed out from behind the couch, holding Grace close. "He's gone. We've got Conners down the hall and Matt's safe and on his way here. Its over."

"Better be," Danny let his eyes slip shut. "I wanna sleep."

* * *

><p>"Danny coming home today?" Chin asked as he and Kono sauntered into Danny's house. Steve looked up from getting stuff for the girll and smiled.<p>

"Yeah, he is. Rachel is getting him now and we're gonna have a grill out. I was going to call you, but I figured you wouldn't be back til late," Steve moved out to lani.

"Chin found an earlier flight back,"Kono smiled. "His new buddy from Jersey has a brother who's married to a girl who's dad is a pilot."

"Jersey folks are so connected," Chin laughed as he grabbed some drinks and headed out to the lani, Kono close behind with plates and forks.

"And you're just figuring this out now after working for how long with a Jersey bulldog?" Steve laughed as he placed the steaks on the grill. "Grace! Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono are here!"

"Yay!" the little girl screeched as she jumped up from her sandcastle and raced over, giving Kono a huge hug. "Now I can surf!"

"Steve wasn't going to take you out?" Kono gasped in mock horror as she hugged Grace back.

"NO! He said that he had to protect Danno from the sharks!" Grace giggled.

"Sharks a real danger, babe," someone laughed from behind them and they all turned to see Danny leaning on Rachel in the doorway of the lani. He had a button up shirt on over a t-shirt, but the shirt was not buttoned. His t-shirt buldged out, not really hiding the fact that Danny had been shot three times in the chest. He was now sporting a healthier shade of tan to his skin and to their amazement was wearing board shorts. "Ever seen Jaws? He ate whole boats."

"Yeah, but Jaws never went up against me. Different story," Steve smiled. "What's with the shorts?"

"Ahhhh," Danny blushed, dropping his gaze.

"His pants wouldn't fit over the bandage,"Rachel laughed, leading Danny to a chair. "Doc says lots of rest and probably that he won't be going to work for at least a month. Maybe more."

"Well, don't worry, Danno. We'll somehow manage to hold down the fort without Batman,"Steve smiled at his partner. Danny shrugged, wincing. Yeah, so the guy had taken three bullets to the chest, no big deal. Steve chuckled to himself, Danny was just full of surprises.

"Okay, Danny, here's the big question that you promised to answer when you were released," Chin plopped down next to him as Rachel and Kono were dragged out to the beach to help build a sandcastle. "Where did the gun come from?"

"What gun?" Danny smiled innocently, reaching for a beer. Chin snatched it away.

"No, brah. Doc said no alcohol til you're completely healed," Chin wagged a finger at Danny. "Answer the question."

"I'd do it, Danno," Steve shut the lid on the grill and sat in an empty chair, taking a long, slow swig from his beer.

"Taunting the cripple? Thats a new low right there," Danny leaned back in his chair. "Rachel had it in her purse."

"What?" Steve and Chin shouted, astounded.

"Yeah. Doc wouldn't let me keep it in the drawer, but he didn't care if it was in Rachel's purse and said purse happened to be within easy reach," Danny smiled. "Doc knew what was going on, he knew the dangers. He'd rather have an armed, breathing patient than a dead-as-a-doornail corpse."

"Oh, brah, wish my doctors liked me that much," Chin shook his head.

"Hey, what can I say," Danny laughed.

"What can't you say?" a voice chuckled from behind them. Chin and Steve turned to see Matt grabing a beer from the cooler. There were still some visible signs of the beating he had gotten, bruises, some bandages, healing cuts, but other than that he was looking like the Matt they had met all those months ago. They tensed, ready for anything.

"Hey, Matt, glad you could make it," Danny took Matt's hand, not even attempting to get up. "Give me your beer."

"Sorry, broda, no can do. Doc said no-no to happy juice for the sick man," Matt said in a baby voice as he sat, watching the others. "You haven't told them?"

"Matt's been cleared," Danny met Steve's eyes. "And will be staying with me for a few days before he starts work at HPD. Honest desk work. He'll be helping with accounting and stuff."

"Danny, don't you remember what he did?" Steve hissed.

"I do, Steven, but I also know about a certian little photo that was conviently destroyed as soon as the case was wrapped up," Danny looked at Steve pointedly. "He's changed now and we're gonna make sure he stays that way. Please, Steve, help me out here. No one else in my family wants anything to do with him."

"He can stay with me,"Chin broke in, surprising them. He shrugged at the startled looks. "Danny, you need to rest and a house full of people isn't going to help you. I can make sure Matt gets where he needs to go without you being left at home alone. I have plenty of room at my place and I can make sure he doesn't do too many stupid things."

"I'm game for it," Matt nodded. Steve realised Matt was trying to get on Steve's good side. Matt knew he had been replaced by the Seal and now all he wanted was to get back on his brother's good side. If that ment sucking up to Steven McGarrett he would do it.

"Alright, but one wrong move and you're being put on house arrest at my place," Steve held out his hand. Matt took it and smiled.

Danny laughed,"Awesome! Now get me a beer so I can celebrate!"

"NO!"


End file.
